


Aftermath

by Satellites_and_Stars



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellites_and_Stars/pseuds/Satellites_and_Stars
Summary: Jack isn't dealing with his latest breakup very well.
Kudos: 6





	Aftermath

Jack stormed onto All Time Low’s tour bus, slamming the door shut behind him and making a beeline for the fridge. Cracking open the first of the many beers he planned on consuming that night, Jack collapsed on the sofa with every intention of drinking until he passed out. He couldn’t even bring himself to look as the door opened, and Alex walked in, still grinning from the end of another great concert. The smile immediately fell from his face, however, when he caught sight of Jack already downing a drink and staring off into space.

“Dude, seriously? Again?”

Jack rolled his eyes. He was not at all in the mood to deal with other people right now. “Fuck off, Alex. You’ve never cared about me drinking before.”

“Yeah,” Alex said, taking a seat beside him. “But before you were just drinking for fun. We like drunk party Jack. Where’d _that_ guy go?”

“I don’t know,” Jack said with a shrug. “Guess that bitch took him with her.”

Alex sighed. “Jack, man, you gotta get over her. It’s been weeks.”

“I _am_ over her!”

“Okay, so what’s the big deal?”

“She cheated on me!”

“Yeah! And then you broke up! What is your problem?”

“My problem,” Jack explained with thinly veiled annoyance, “is that I was trying my best.”

Alex gave him a confused look.

“I really liked her,” he continued. “I really, really did. I put everything I had into that relationship. And that still wasn’t enough. I’m never gonna fucking be enough.”

“C’mon, that’s bullshit, and you know it. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

Jack scoffed. “Easy for you to say. You’ve been in a steady relationship for how many years now?”

Alex chose to stay quiet.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Jack…”

“Don’t you have fans to go meet or something?” Jack snapped at him.

Unfazed by the sudden aggression, Alex pressed on. “I told Zack and Rian to keep them occupied while I came and talked to you.”

“Well, we talked, haven’t we? So bye.”

Alex stayed right where he was. “Jack, we need to talk about last night.”

“No, we really don’t.”

“I found you completely wasted, passed out on the floor, on your back. You know that’s how people die, right?”

“I know,” Jack said, voice cracking as his eyes filled with tears. He mentally berated himself for not being able to keep his emotions in check. He wasn’t upset. He was just frustrated, and crying in front of Alex was the last thing he needed right now. In fact, this sort of breakdown was exactly what he was trying so desperately to avoid. Better just to numb it all out.

“Scared the shit out of me. I thought you were dead.” Alex remembered the feeling of absolute terror that washed over him when he saw Jack lying motionless on the ground and knew that it was a picture he’d never be able to wipe from his memory.

“I’m sorry…”

“Hey, look at me.” Alex waited until Jack reluctantly turned towards him. “You’re an adult, and you can make your own decisions. But as your best friend, I am asking you please, no more drinking until you can handle it.”

Jack didn’t answer but also didn’t protest when Alex gently took the drink from his hands and placed it on the floor.

“Sorry for being a shitty friend,” Jack said dejectedly.

Alex leaned over, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. “Don’t say that. You’re awesome. I’m just worried about you.”

“It’s true, though. I’m like, physically incapable of maintaining a relationship.” He hid his face in his hands. “I’m gonna fucking die alone.”

“Dude, we’re still young. You’ll find the right girl eventually. You just gotta hold on, okay?”

Jack muttered something under his breath that Alex didn’t quite catch.

“What?”

“…still a shitty person.”

“Jack, there’s a hundred screaming girls outside who would say otherwise.” He jumped up and took Jack by the hands, trying to pull him to his feet. “C’mon, let’s go talk to people. It’ll make you feel better.”

Jack whined in protest, slumping back on the sofa. “Alex, no, I look like shit.”

“We just finished a show, we all look like shit. C’mon, let’s go! I told Zack and Rian to tell everyone we’d be out soon!”

“What’d you tell them that for?”

“I don’t know, cause I can. Now move!”

“Alex, seriously, I’m not going. Just leave me alone.”

“No,” Alex said through grit teeth, still tugging on Jack's arms. “You’re my best friend, and I love you, and I want you to be happy, so come be happy.” He suddenly lost his grip, momentum causing him to fall backward. “See what you did?” He looked up at Jack from where he lay on the ground.

“Dude, just go. People are gonna be disappointed if they don't get to see you.”

Alex crossed his arms. “Well, I’m not going out there unless you come with me.”

“That’s low, even for you.” Jack stared down at Alex, who continued to lay on the floor in stubborn silence. “Are you seriously gonna be like that?”

“Yep.”

As much as he wanted to drink himself into oblivion for the umpteenth night in a row, Jack knew he couldn’t do that with Alex in the room. The asshole wasn’t giving him much of a choice. “Fine, fine, I’ll fucking go if it means so fucking much to you.”

Alex smirked, knowing full well that Jack was pissed at him, and led the way outside. Of course, he was only trying to help. His best friend had been hung up over this girl for too long now, and Alex was determined to prove that there were still plenty of people out there who loved him.

After an hour of signing autographs and thanking people for coming out, Jack and Alex slowly made their way across the parking lot and back to their bus. Alex didn’t have to ask if he was alright now. The smile on Jack’s face was all that he needed to see. “Come on, we can go eat junk food and watch a movie. Your choice.”

They sat beside each other on the sofa, leaning against one another and sharing a blanket while they watched the movie Jack had picked out. And Jack couldn’t deny that he was honestly feeling better than he had in a while. He wasn’t completely over his ex yet, and there would inevitably be tough nights ahead in the near future. Still, for now, at least, Jack was content knowing that his self-worth wasn’t reliant on some girl, especially when he still had his family, his friends, his music, his band, and all their fans.

“Thanks for tonight,” Jack said quietly.

That stupid smile was back on Alex’s face. “I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I’m not saying it again.”

Alex laughed and snuggled closer to Jack. “You’re very welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was like, my first real request, and I'm pretty happy about it. Friendly reminder that if you would like to request something for me to write for you, please feel free to leave a comment below or shoot me a message on tumblr @satellites-n-stars!


End file.
